


1: Ziam

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: Let me show you a few things [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, Pining, past-payzer, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance with me?” Zayn’s eyebrows screw up in confusion as he blinks at his band mate in astonishment. Truthfully if it had been anyone else Zayn would’ve scoffed and ignored them because he did not dance, especially not while out in public, but this was Liam, Liam looking at him like he was the last meal of a death row inmate and for some reason he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1: Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this non-1D fan of a best friend who is completely obsessed with Jt’s new single and I dunno how I feel about it bc on the one hand it’s Justin motherfucking Timberlake so I’ll prolly end up loving it but on the other hand I like his old stuff so much more and this is not what I was expecting from him but oh well right? So I decided to write 10 little one-shots inspired by the lyrics, a lyric for all 10 1D pairings most of which ended up being an experiment of how many different ways can I give the boys orgasms?

_I can’t wait ‘til I get you on the floor_

_good-looking_

They’ve just come off stage and they’re all dripping with sweat and it’s hot as balls in their dressing room but their smiles are so big they threaten to split their faces and their bodies are still buzzing with the high that performing always gives them. So even though they should be about ready to head home and collapse in their respective beds, when Louis suggests they hit up the club scene to celebrate the successful launch of the _Take Me Home Tour_ no one is really surprised when they unanimously agree. If anything they could dance some of the unspent energy the band was currently vibrating with out of their system. Louis bounds off to extend the invite to the rest of the band and crew most of which decline but Josh and Sandy are totally down so they all make plans to meet at _Rush_ because Louis refuses to be seen in the _Funky Buddha_ despite Liam’s pouted lip of protest.

 

“That place is just so sketchy Li, even you have to admit the only reason you go there is because it’s one of the only clubs that will still let Andy through the door.” Liam continued to pout but couldn’t really deny what Louis just said so he chose to focus on doing up the buttons of his shirt instead. Once they were all dressed the boys went their separate ways, each to their own flat to change into appropriate club wear.

XXX

It’s been a couple of months since their Madison Square Garden show, up until then the break up between him and Danielle had nearly crushed him. He’d started drinking a lot more and inked his skin in a number of places and was having an all around horrible time, he just wasn’t meant for the single life. His sister Nicola had said it best when she said he was just the sort who thrived on being half of a whole.

So Danielle showing up to support him should’ve been like pouring salt in an already festering wound but it wasn’t, it actually helped him a lot more than he had anticipated, hanging out together around New York, seeing a Broadway play with her and the other ‘couples’ it was like old times only not, because he knew when they returned to the hotel they would split off into different directions to their _separate_ hotel rooms, there would be no stolen kisses in the dark or cute cuddles during intermission they were just mates and oddly he was ok with that, he was actually relieved to find that they really could pull it off, this whole staying friends thing despite the break up because he did still love her dearly even if he wasn’t quite _in_ love with her anymore.

In fact he hadn’t been in love with her for quite a while, as it stands he was just so used to the moping and pitying looks everyone cast his way that he sort of just resumed the role of the heartbroken popstar but the truth of the matter is he’s sort of moved on without even realizing it. 

XXX

The seven of them are all huddled in a four person (five if one of you is tiny) booth throwing back shots like they’re water. Louis had pretty much ‘bought’ them a waitress, by offering her 200 to keep their drinks coming, so she was pretty much to cater to their (and only theirs) every drink request all night, it was a pretty sweet deal Zayn thought stealing Harry’s shot because it was just sitting there untouched while Harry told one of his infamous stories that took about a year to finish and eight out of ten times weren’t even worth the wait, but Josh was a patient man, he’d taught himself to play the drums at just thirteen after all and look how sick he was at them now!

As he brought the shot glass back down to the table he blinked his eyes to clear them because his vision was definitely going a bit wonky around the edges. That’s when he notices Liam looking at him, not just looking but _staring_. Something he’s been doing a lot of lately just randomly staring at him, as if sizing him up which Zayn would’ve thought ridiculous except that once caught the younger boy didn’t blush and look away like one would expect of Liam Payne no he’d just went on staring or on one such occasion actually winked at him, _winked_.

 In any case tonight is no different with Liam seeming to be unable to take his eyes off of him and it’s bloody unnerving to the darker boy. He’s maybe had a few too many shots in too little time because he doesn’t back down, meets Liam’s gaze head on until finally he throws his hands up, almost knocking a blissfully oblivious Niall’s beer out of his hands and shouts:

 

“For gods sakes _what_ Liam?” Liam doesn’t answer right away, just continues to stare, a slow smirk unfurling on his face when he opens his mouth to speak:

“Dance with me?” Zayn’s eyebrows screw up in confusion as he blinks at his band mate in astonishment. Truthfully if it had been anyone else Zayn would’ve scoffed and ignored them because he did _not_ dance, especially not while out in public, but this was Liam, Liam looking at him like he was the last meal of a death row inmate and for some reason he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. 

Before he could actually answer though, Liam was climbing over Harry to get out of the booth and pulling Zayn (along with his jaw) up as well. Zayn lets himself be dragged into the dead center of the dance floor and it’s hot and sweaty and his shirt is already sticking unpleasantly to his back as they worm their way through the crowd, fending off the odd grope as they go.

They start out with about a forearms length between them, the forearm of a small child mind you but still Zayn could work with it, it was something at least but as that song bled into another slower song—it still had the thumping bass of a club hit but this song had more of a sensual feel to it and before Zayn could blink Liam had snaked an arm around his waist and pulled Zayn into him, closing what little distance (and bit of sanity) Zayn had left.  

With his hands on Zayn’s waist Liam ground himself into him, his own hips tick-tocking perfectly in time with the beat and Zayn tries to keep up, but Liam’s hold on him prevents him from moving, it seems the younger boy thought he could control Zayn’s limbs better than he can himself and to be fair he’s not doing a bad job of it so far, winding Zayn into him and it should look ridiculous probably _does_ look ridiculous to the outside viewer; Liam playing puppeteer, but this is the closest Zayn’s ever come to dancing well that he can’t help but just go with it.

He’s just getting the hang of things when Liam decides to throw him off by slotting a knee between Zayn’s thighs so that the darker boy is basically straddling him and still he continues to cant into Zayn, never once losing his rhythm and really what was the big idea Liam pretending he didn’t know the first thing about dancing just like the rest of them when he so obviously did, he’d dated Dani and was best friends with Maz and Andy so Zayn probably shouldn’t have been this surprised.

What did shock him however was the effect Liam was having _on_ him; this was definitely not how you danced with your friend or band mate, your very male friend very male band mate. But Zayn would be lying if he said he’d never thought of Liam in a more than friendly manner, in fact way back when they were on the X factor he might even go so far as to admit he’d been a little bit in love with the younger lad but then he and Danielle had gotten together and he’d resigned himself to being the best friend, the platonic band mate, but really nothing with them had ever been platonic, not in this band not with these mates who cuddled an awful lot, gave each other love bites on the regular and shared a bed often even when it wasn’t necessary that they do.

Besides he had Perrie now and even if their relationship was only to cover up Perrie’s relationship with Jade he still didn’t know how he felt about essentially cheating on her albeit with his mostly straight band mate, on a crowded dance floor, in the middle of a club where everyone and their mother could see—but they hadn’t been recognized yet since entering the club so perhaps there wouldn’t be too much damage control come tomorrow morning.

He was near panting now as Liam nudged his budding erection gently but with purpose and he’d be embarrassed by his hardness if he couldn’t feel for himself that Liam was just as hard in his own jeans.  The younger boy moved so that their foreheads were now pressed together and Zayn thought he heard Liam singing, what he was pretty sure were the wrong lyrics but Zayn couldn’t really focus on them either way because just then Liam’s hands slide down his back side to cup his ass in both palms squeezing them roughly with an audible hiss as he brought Zayn impossibly closer. Zayn will deny the squeak that left his mouth all the way to his grave.

Zayn glanced up at Liam’s eyes to try and read them because was this real life, was this really happening but Liam has his eyes screwed closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and fuck what Zayn wouldn’t give to be doing that. To have Liam’s pillowy bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it and…Zayn blinked as he realized he was practically humping Liam’s thigh now with reckless abandon, he didn’t think he could stop himself if he tried (which he didn’t) and Liam, Liam didn’t seem to mind one bit as he whispered throaty encouragements, causing Zayn to glance up and brown met amber eyes as Zayn gasped and came in his jeans.

He  breathed short puffs of breath into Liam’s shoulder where he now leant his head, for fear of falling over, his body much too weak to hold himself up on its own after such a powerful orgasm. Liam to his shock chuckled breathily and started to back off of him, so quicker than he ever thought possible Zayn reached up to wind an arm around Liam’s neck, keeping him close because there was no way Liam was going to leave this dance floor without an embarrassing wet spot of his own.

With their eyes connected by an invisible thread, Zayn slowly made a show of licking the tiny beads of sweat that had accumulated above his lip and pulled Liam flush against him, their sweat seeping through the thin cotton of their shirts as Zayn rolled his groin into Liam’s own making the taller boy whimper. It was Zayn’s turn to smirk as he did it again and again until he’d developed a rhythm that wasn’t quite in time with the music but it was close enough and Liam sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“Zayn.” He whined, eyes focusing and un-focusing on the darker boy’s mouth and he sounded so fucking desperate with want that without thinking Zayn conquered the few inches between them, for a searing kiss. Liam sighed into his mouth, his lips slicking over Zayn’s in an almost practiced synchronization.

Thinking _fuck it_ Zayn bit at Liam kiss swollen bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth and enjoying the groan that emitted from Liam’s throat. He licked at it afterward to soothe the sting and that was about all it took to send Liam over the edge as he pitched forward, trying to hide his face in Zayn’s chest as his body quaked with his orgasm.

After Liam’s breath had returned to normal, they stood there awkwardly not dancing, but being sort of jostled by the dancing bodies surrounding them so from the outside looking in they may have looked like they were still dancing but no, they weren’t and it was unsettling the sudden tension that shrouded them because where the fuck do they go from here, what are they now? Zayn thinks he’s either too drunk for this or not drunk enough. He’s leaning more toward the latter when Liam clears his throat. Zayn takes a deep breath and finally meets his eyes

“Erm…” Liam smiled at that, because Zayn was nothing if not smooth.

“I’m kind of really over Dani now Zayn.” Was not what Zayn had expected him to say, hence his oh-so-eloquent response:

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm hm have been for a few months now and didn’t even know it.” Liam’s smiling at him now; you know the one where his eyes seem to crinkle out of existence and shrugged adorably and it really isn’t fair that Liam look so calm and relaxed about this when inside Zayn was having a near panic attack.

“So you _weren’t_ pining all those months…because you were acting kind of piney.” 

“Oh I was totally pining, just not over her, uh…” And finally, _finally_ he looks nervous, like maybe he isn’t so sure of what’s going on anymore.

“Who then Liam, who were you pining for?” Zayn says this in what is meant to be a teasing tone but Liam apparently takes it as an invitation because for the second time in as many hours Zayn is shocked to feel Liam’s lips on his own, licking into the darker boy’s mouth and claiming him.

“You, god Zayn it’s _always_ been you.”


End file.
